


M is for Make Out Session

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [13]
Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M is for make out session</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Make Out Session

“I like this, but I’d like it in white gold.” Patty gives yet another critiquing request and the Tiffany’s sales woman nearly trips over herself running to some much mentioned back room to do the impossible while Patty continues to browse the immaculate collection of jewelry showcased before her.

Ellen bites her lip in deep thought for a moment, standing in the counter directly behind the older woman and then turns around, walking the three steps between them until she can rest her chin on the blonde’s shoulder to look over from behind her. “Don’t you think Catherine is a little young for jewelry?”

“Just a little something for Christmas,” Patty says, “Besides, it’s just a necklace, not a case of precious rubies.”

Ellen rolls her eyes but bites her tongue because she’s already bored and they’ve been Christmas shopping for no more than an hour. Instead, she lets Patty have her way. Ellen wonders if she could dissuade the blonde towards something more fun for a few minutes. She firmly rests her hands on Patty’s hips, waiting for any sign that the other woman minds at all. “Yeah, you’re right. A necklace would be nice.”

“Yeah,” Patty grimaces her scrutiny at the apparently unsatisfying collection.

Ellen chooses now to let her palms travel a little lower and around the woman’s hips until her arms have circled her and she tilts her head to watch Patty’s profile. Nothing. “Patty?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to show you something in the store next door.”

Patty’s jaw moves and Ellen can tell she’s got her attention now.

“What do you want to show me?”

“The dressing room,” Ellen says with a smile that can be heard in her tone.

“The dressing room.” Patty echoes in mock astonishment, her eyes still trained on the jewelry seen through the glass counter.

“Mmhmm. It will only take a minute.”

Patty turns to look at Ellen now, her eyes betraying the scolding she’s ready to utter. Her mouth opens but her intended disagreement falls flat when a laugh escapes her instead. “Let’s go.”

The fitting room at Hermes has a nice big cushioned chair and most importantly, a door that locks.

The random garment Ellen’s chosen as her ticket in here is quickly tossed on the floor before she promptly straddles Patty on the much esteemed chair and leaves one teasing kiss on Patty’s lips, pulling back momentarily then lowering her head again, swiftly teasing Patty’s lips apart with just a flick of the tip of her tongue. Patty chuckles and Ellen kisses her, slow and steady, tilting her head to the left and scooting forward just a little as it deepens. Their tongues meet in a playful little dance that makes the hairs on the back of Ellen’s neck stand up.

Patty apparently shares the sentiment because she moans just a little and then grips Ellen’s waist tighter, holding her closer now as she tugs at Ellen’s lip with her teeth. The brunette hisses and then lunges forward harder, pressing Patty deep into the chair, grinding her hips forward and down to then greedily palm the blonde’s breast through soft material of the cashmere sweater she’s wearing.

It occurs to Ellen that Patty ‘is’ wearing a skirt today and it would be very easy to just slip her hand in there, but the last time they tried this, the annoying sales woman kept knocking every two minutes and it just wasn’t worth all the effort. Thinking better of it, Ellen kisses her way across Patty’s cheek and down her jaw line, to the side of her neck where she kisses and licks to her heart’s delight until Patty’s fingers are digging into her hip bones and she’s panting against her ear. Ellen considers her last thought again.

“Don’t even think about it,” Patty warns her quietly.

Ellen kisses her mouth again and distracts her for a couple more minutes before there’s a polite little knock on the door.

“Everything okay in there? Is there anything I can do?”

Patty looks up at Ellen with her chest heaving a little and her cheeks a deep shade of pink,, her eyes narrowed to slits.

“Uh--no, thank you,” Ellen finally speaks up, “We’ll be out in a minute.” She kisses Patty one more time and shrugs, “I tried.”

 


End file.
